1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dielectric device.
2. Related Background Art
Dielectric devices having a structure in which an electrode is provided on a dielectric layer have been known. A typical example of the dielectric devices is a capacitor. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 2004-319561 discloses a method of manufacturing a capacitor by using a metal foil having a surface formed with a dielectric layer. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. HEI 5-251258 discloses a thin-film capacitor in which a lower electrode, a dielectric layer, and an upper electrode are successively laminated on a substrate.